


金色の蕾

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: When Marc opened the door, he found a blond man.2014年にバルサで出会ったマルクとイヴァンの軌跡～2015年の３冠優勝パレードまで。前編。songfic「ばらの花」/ くるり/Quruli ～ 「COLORS」/ 宇多田ヒカル/Utada Hikaru





	金色の蕾

BlauGrana -ブラウグラナ- 

カタルーニャ語で青と濃紅を意味し、FCバルセロナを象徴する色だ。  
濃紅の薔薇は「情熱」／青い薔薇は「不可能」から「奇跡」へと変わる―

―2019年4月28日、カンプ・ノウに美しい花が咲いた。

 

選手の家族たちがフィールドの中に駆け出して喜びに抱き合う。幼い子どもが入れそうな優勝カップを順に回し、カメラのフラッシュを延々と浴びる。光り輝くスタジアムの中で誰よりも大きなピケが誰よりも子どもになってはしゃぎ、観客を煽っている。優勝ゴールを決めたメッシが小さな身体を背いっぱい伸ばしてトロフィーを天に掲げている。散り散りになっていた選手たちが肩を組み、輪になって歓喜のメリーゴーランドを踊る。  
ピケとジャスパーに挟まれたイヴァンも、目に涙を浮かべながら笑って踊っていた。

ドイツのアイントラハトから移籍してきたプリンスはとても陽気で明るくサービス精神旺盛な男だ。バルセロナに観光に来ただけだ、と揶揄される彼はドイツ語が話せるイヴァンとよく行動を共にし、ブラザーと慕っていた。新しく入ってきた選手が早く馴染めるように親身に世話をするイヴァンは、バルサのトレーニング前にも彼と笑顔で雑談をしていた。

―それは5年前にマルクと初めて出会った時に似ていた。

 

～

 

2014年に故郷のドイツ・メンヒェングラートバッハから初めてスペインの地を訪れた22歳のマルクは緊張していた。ほとんどスペイン語も話せないままFCバルセロナの事務所で契約書にサインをし、ロッカールームに向かう。  
ふっ、とひとつ息を吐いてドアを開けると一人の金髪の男がいた。

 

同じ時期にブンデスリーガでプレーをしていたけれど、二人が顔を合わせたことはなかった。ドイツ代表の偉大な先輩マヌエル・ノイアーとシャルケで共にプレーしていた10番のミッドフィルダー、その後セビージャでキャプテンを務めヨーロッパリーグで３度チームを優勝に導いたイヴァンのことをマルクは知っていた。そして、もちろんドイツ語が通じることも。  
今のマルクにとってはそれが何よりも重要なことだった。自分と同じ金色の髪、聞き慣れた「Hallo, Marc」の発音。瞳の色はブルーとグリーンで違うけれど、それだけ。目線の高さはほぼ同じ。話しやすく、聞こえやすい。

「イヴァン・ラキティッチ！君も、ここで？」

「やあ、今日からチームメイトだよ。よろしく」

「マルク・アンドレ・テア・シュテーゲン。よかった、来たばっかりでスペイン語ができないんだ」

「僕の方が先にいるからね、妻もアンダルシア人だよ。わからないことがあったら何でも教えるよ、僕がわかる範囲でだけど」

そう言って笑顔を見せるイヴァンにマルクは緊張がほどけ、挨拶のハグを交わしあった。

 

それからの数ヶ月間、イヴァンはほとんどマルクのチームメイト兼スペイン語通訳だった。漏らさず監督の指示を理解しようとする青年が困った顔をしていると、隣にいるイヴァンが小声で耳元にささやいて教える。言葉だけじゃなく監督が指示する意味も付け加えて、抜かりなく。トレーニング中は皆に付いていくのがやっとなマルクは、いつも練習後にロッカールームやシャワールームで「ダンケ、イヴァン」と伝えていた。

「ドイツと全然違うから、難しいね」シャワーを浴び、ロッカールームのクッションソファに座るマルクが気だるそうにつぶやく。

「うん、バルサは特にね、ちょっと特殊だから。レオとはもう話した？」ロッカー前で私服に着替えながらイヴァンが答える。

「ああ、ちょっとだけだけど。すごく緊張した。アンドレイ...アンドレスも。すごく、なんていうか、良い人だ」

「そう、二人ともあんまり話さないけど穏やかで、ちょっとシャイなんだ」

「そう、それ！スペイン語でなんて言うんだっけ？まだ単語が...」

「初日から勉強してるんでしょ？すぐに覚えるよ、マルクなら」

イヴァンの言葉に顔を上げたマルクは得意げな顔で「まあね」と返して笑った。「スペイン語を覚えたら、クロアチア語を教えてもらおうかな」

 

～

 

まだ控え選手としてベンチで試合を見るマルクの隣には、いつもイヴァンがいた。

逆隣には、同じくブンデスリーガから移籍してきたバルトラが座っており、マルクを挟んで二人は楽しそうに試合の解説をしている。―今のプレーはあんまり良くないね、マルクなら出来るんじゃない？―同じ名前の親友を呼ぶイヴァンの声に、金髪のマルクは話しかけるタイミングを見失う。試合を見ていて話したいことや聞きたいことは湯水のように湧いていたけど、なんとなくもじもじと地べたを見ていた。

「今の、もうちょっと早く動くべきだったよね？」

「え？」

コーチと会話をしていたイヴァンが振り向き、首を傾げる。ストレートの髪がふわりと揺れた。

「だから、今の」

「うん。うん？あ、」

わっと歓声が上がり、味方が打ったシュートがゴールポストを超えてロケットのように飛んでいった。  
気を削がれたマルクの白いため息はベンチと背後からの大きな嘆声に呑まれ、空に消えた。

 

～

 

この日もマルクはベンチで試合を見ていた。

イヴァンは先発で出場していて、マルクは何となくその姿をじっと目で追っていた。黄色いユニフォームに身を包んだ金髪が一人だけ分かりやすくバイタルエリアを走り回り、ボールを受け取って、シュートを放ち、ゴールを決めた。

サポーター席から大きな歓声が上がり、マルクも一瞬遅れて立上がる。フィールド上の仲間とのハグを終えた歓声の主役は、ベンチに振り向くと満面の笑みでこちらに一直線に走ってきた―マルクも両腕を広げ、その身体を受け止める。

「おめでとう、イヴァン」

一層力を込めて抱き締めるイヴァンの背中にゆるく腕を回し、興奮をなだめるように軽く叩く。ふっと力が抜けるのを感じると、少年はベンチにいる他の仲間のところへ飛び込んでいった。  
イヴァンのバルサでの初めてのゴールは陽射しの強い金色の中で行われた。

 

～

 

二人がバルセロナに来た翌年、チームは３冠を達成した。  
大勢のサポーター達に囲まれカタルーニャの街をゆっくりと走るパレードのバスはサーカス団の様相を呈していた。

「グローリア！カタルーニャ！」

すでに相当酔っているピケが大声で叫ぶ。根っからのパーティー人間は観衆を煽り盛り上げる方法を自然とこなしていた。マルクはビール缶を持っていたが、ほとんど飲まないうちにその熱狂にあてられて酔っ払っていた。

イヴァンはネイマールやイニエスタらと嬉しそうに写真を撮り、観衆に手を振りつつインスタを更新していた。一番良い写真を選んでいると誰かが放ったビールのシャワーを浴びた。慌てて後ろへ避難すると、隅でしゃがみこんでいるマルクに気づいた。

「マルク、大丈夫？」

「ああ、イヴァン...ちょっと酔った」

先頭では変わらずお祭り男たちがビールを掛け合い暴れ回っている。

「フォルカ・バルカ！イヴァン！マルク！どこだ？」

悪童のダニが新入りの名前を呼ぶダミ声が聞こえ、いつの間にかファンもバスに乗り込んできていた。人でごった返す喧騒にイヴァンも疲れを感じて、ぼーっと観衆を見渡しているマルクの腕を取り、起き上がらせた。

「下、降りよう」

 

ーー―

 

「何時までやるんだ、これ」

「街を一周するまでだよ、多分」

喧騒のビール・パーティーから避難した二人は一階の運転手用仮眠室に隠れていた。太いガラスで仕切られたこの一角は唯一安全で安心に過ごせる場所だった。

「めちゃくちゃだよ...身体中ビール臭い」

ガラスに背をついてずるずると倒れ込むマルクが濡れて張りついたTシャツを引っ張り、しかめ面で愚痴る。「帰ってシャワーを浴びたい」

「まだ長いよ、すごくゆっくり走ってるし、祝日だから街中の人が集まってる」

簡易ベッドに腰かけてイヴァンも一息つく。数年早くセビージャで過ごしていたイヴァンもバルセロナの人々の異常な熱狂に戸惑うところが大きかった。ドイツの片田舎から来てすぐのマルクなんて、もっと戸惑うだろう。

「なんたって３冠だからね、みんな興奮するよ」

「...僕はミスがたくさんあったけどね」うつむいたマルクが吐き捨てる。

あ、反省モードに入ったな、とイヴァンは感じた。二人きりになると出てくる弱くて怒りっぽいマルクだ。―どうしようか、聞こうか、話を変えようか。

「だいたい僕はそんなに試合に出てないし普通はしないようなミスをして点を取られたり次の新聞には批判を書かれて...スペイン語も、まだ完璧にできてないけど、批判や悪口の言葉はすぐに覚えたよ、おかげさまでね！」

「僕だってあんまり試合には出れてないよ。マルク、声、大きい」

ドイツ語で荒くまくし立てるマルクを感情を殺した声で収めようとする。穏やかに過ごせるはずの空間も酒のにおいと酔った男の愚痴で騒がしい酒場に戻りそうだった。「マルク、カーテン閉めて」

据わったグリーンの瞳がイヴァンを見つめ背後の布を持って立ち上がり、乱暴に閉めた。「本当の僕はもっとできるんだ」イヴァンの隣に座りベッドに身体を投げ出したマルクが拗ねた子どものように言う。「ダニーは知ってるよ、ダニー...」

「知ってるよ、ダニーも、みんなも」ベッドを占領する腕を押してイヴァンも寝転がる。横になると緊張がほどけて頭がクラクラした。窓のない薄暗い個室が眠気を誘ってくる...。

「みんなと写真撮った？ほら、アンドレスと、ネイマール、レオ...チームメイトだ。ファンじゃない」

「撮ったよ。ダニー...」

感慨深く写真を見つめるイヴァンとは対照的に、光る画面を一瞥してマルクは興味なさそうに枕に顔をうずめて恋人の名を呼ぶ。手持ちぶさたな腕が目の前にあるイヴァンの首もとの髪を弄り、手がうなじを舐めて濡れたTシャツの胸を這い回る。

「マルク、ここは家じゃないって。ダニーじゃない！イヴァン」

愚痴を吐いてすっきりしたマルクが今度は甘え出し、イヴァンの首に顔をうずめて熱い息を吐く。「イヴァン...できるよ、僕は、」腕がゆっくりと下に滑り、大きな手がジャージの上から大事な部分に触れる。「何か、ついてる」

「当たり前だろ！」

びく、と反応した自分に恥ずかしくなって、イヴァンは身体をまさぐるマルクの腕を掴んでそこから離す。酔って熱を求める遠慮のない手は重く、しばらくの間小さな攻防戦が続いた。

 

―突然バン！とガラスを叩く音が響き、驚いたイヴァンが顔を上げるとカーテンのすきまから数人のニヤけた顔が覗き込んでいた。

「おい！マルクとイヴァンがヤってるぞ！みんな来い！お前らマジかよ！」

慌てて起き上がるとイヴァンはマルクを残してベッドから降り、ドアに向かった。

 

―続く


End file.
